RWK: The Kingdom Awards
The Kingdom Awards (2017) is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Royal Wrestling Kingdom. It is scheduled to take place in November 2017, at the Motorpoint Arena in Cardiff, Wales. It is the first event under the Kingdom Awards '''chronology. Eight professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card, also the night will be filled with several awards being given out to various in-ring stars, hence the name The Kingdom Awards. The Kingdom Awards include Breakout Star of the Year, Rivalry of the Year, Shocker of the Year, Show of the Year, Promo of the Year, Fan Favourite of the Year, Match of the Year, and finally Wrestler of the Year. Including the awards, the main event for the show is scheduled to be Generation Global (Tyler Keenan & Christopher Jordan) facing off against the uneasy team of Ryan Doucette & Nick. Production '''Background The Kingdom Awards is the twelfth show produced by professional wrestling promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom. The event is a B level event and is mainly focused on awarding wrestlers for their great efforts throughout the year with the presentation of awards. Event Preliminary Matches ''' The event opened with a quick run-down of the event's upcoming matches by the RWK broadcast team, James O'Connell and Vincent Baker, in order to hype the crowds watching by livestream for the event. Fireworks were also set off after the event's opening video package to hype the live crowds. To kick off the show, Frankie Highwood and Maria Stafford came out to announce themselves as the hosts of The Kingdom Awards, and that then led into the first match. In the opening match, Al Blizzard faced Prince X in a singles match. During the match, Prince X reversed a clothesline into a 'Game Over' Pele Kick to pick up the victory. After the match, Ricky Daniels emerged from the crowd and assualted Al Blizzard. Following this match, Frankie and Maria proceeded to present the first award, Breakout Star of the Year. The winner of the award was Victor Sokolova, who came out to accept it and give his speech, which consisted of him promising a brighter RWK, and that all he needs to do is follow the light. In the second match of the night, JUDAS faced Red King in a singles match. During the match, JUDAS hit Red King with the 'Pure Evil' STO, followed by the pin to pick up the victory. Following this match, Ethan 'Reagmaster' Max conducted an interview with Darius Wright. Throughout the interview, Wright intimidated Max, and taunted his opponent later on in the night, Andersen Vega. In the third match of the night, Brad Adams faced Aaron Harrows in a singles match. During the match, Adams weakened Harrows with the 'State of Mind' submission hold, before hitting him with 'The Last Shot' Argentine Cutter to pick up the pinfall victory. Following this match, Frankie and Maria proceeded to present the second award, Shocker of the Year. The winner of the award was Ryan Doucette, who came out to accept it and give his speech, which consisted of him recapping his career and how he came back to RWK, it ended with him throwing the award to the ground, not focused on the award, but the main event. After Ryan's speech, Kameron Kalmar emerged to confront Frankie Highwood, the two exchanged words before agreeing to face each other at the biggest RWK event of the year, Grand Coronation II. In the fourth match of the night, Andersen Vega faced Darius Wright in a number one contenders match for the RWK European Championship. During the match, Vega delivered an 'Excalibur' Double Underhook Facebuster to Darius Wright, therefore picking up the victory and becoming number one contender to the European Championship. In the fifth match of the night, Joseph Diamond faced Victor Sokolova in a singles match. During the match, Sokolova reversed a 'Diamond Twist' boot into the 'Shatter Thy Spirit' Wristlock Roundhouse Kick, before applying a modified dragon sleeper called 'Maelström' to make Diamond submit, picking up the victory. After the match, a mysterious hooded figure assualted Victor with a steel chain, they removed the hood to reveal none other than Sokolova's tag partner, Brad Adams. Brad applied a modified 'State of Mind' using the steel chain to knock Victor unconscious. '''Main Event TBD Matches